Large electronic display assemblies have traditionally used an array of multiple separate electronic displays, each having their own video driver, timing and control board, as well as other electronics necessary to operate each display. A border or bezel is generally placed between each separate display in order to secure each display into the overall assembly. In some cases, a single monolithic display is used to provide a number of separately-controlled areas which can contain a mixture of advertising images/video as well as menu information.